Legends of Flylanders
by Kudo Yuichi
Summary: After eyeryone was cured, the ice tribe left to live at the other land, Chima is in peace. But two humans with wings, which they could make it disappear or appear call the Flylanders, fall into Chima world. Will Chima still in peace?
1. Flylanders : Chapter 1

**Flylanders** **:** **Chapter** **1**

Joy Hybrid never felt a happiness in one full year after her mother passed away. She is now a 7 year old girl. She is call a hybrid because of her hair, wings, and eyes colour.

Her eyes is mismatched, which is pink right eye and red left eye. Her long hair is blue with lots of silver streaks is being tied up with a red ribbon. Her right wing is blue and her left wing is silver. But she was hated by her father and oldest brother because of her appearance, and her power.

She is a royal, and every royal have a power. Her father and oldest brother have fire power. Her second older brother have ground or tree power. While her twin brother have wind power. Joy herself have ice and snow power.

She is dying with all the beatings and mocking from her father and eldest brother. So her second older brother, Christopher, asked her twin brother, Thomas, to go to the other world, which is the Chima world. Thomas agreed and took his sister with him and come to the Chima world.

But when they were falling to Chima, they didn't land in the same place. Joy landed at Eglor's office, which makes the inventor eagle surprised. Thomas fall in front of Longtooth the lion guard, which makes him shocked.

Eglor knew right away that Joy is the legend human that Chima world thought that their existence is just a myth. Eglor also knew that from Joy appearance, she's just a child, or a hatchling in eagle's book. And she looks hurt. So Eglor carefully scoop up the child with both of his hands and fly to his home.

He put her on the bed and do everything that he can do with Joy's beating bruises. Joy was still unconscious when Eglor was done, so he let her sleep on his bed while he sleep on the sofa. Eagles are known with their overprotectiveness to their hatchlings. Eglor think of Joy as a hatchling too, so he feels a little overprotective to her.

While for Thomas, he have a pair of red eyes, silver hair, and pair of silver wings. But the legend humans, can appear their wings and make disappear when they didn't need it. So Longtooth and Eglor only saw a legend human called the Flylanders, with no wings at all.

Longtooth, brought Thomas to his house and let him sleep on his bed, while he sleep on the extra mattress.

The next morning, Joy woke up with a scared feeling in her mind.

"What have I done..? Father will be furious at me!" Joy screamed when she didn't notice her surroundings. Eglor was wide awake when he heard Joy screamed. He went to her side and Joy immediately recognized him as an eagle at Chima World. She learn about them when she was little. Seeing Joy's scared face, Eglor said gently...

"Hello there, you alright?" Eglor asked gently. He knew perfectly that Joy got those bruises from a beating from someone.

"I-I..I'm fine.. Wait. Where's my brother?" Joy suddenly asked. While Eglor was confused.

"I don't know. I only found you alone at my office, Little Hatchling" Eglor said. Joy noticed what he called her and asked...

"Little Hatchling?" Joy asked.

"Yes, you are a child right? We eagles, called a child, a hatchling" Eglor explained. Joy nodded and noticed that her bruises were cured or treated.

Joy wears a white long sleeves shirt, a vest with hood which have half side of it with blue colour, while the other half side silver colour, that she unbuttoned. Same goes with her tie. While the rest, she wears black pants, black shoes, and black socks. The white shirt, black pants, black socks, and black shoes are the official attire for a Flylanders. While the vest and tie appears when they were born. Usually they didn't have hoods on their vest, but since she is count as an unnormal Flylanders, or a hybrid, she has a hood which called 'a hood of shame'.

Eglor noticed her uneasiness and asked nicely...

"What is your name, Little Hatchling?" Eglor asked. Joy looked at him with very innocent eyes. Eglor feels some hatred from deep inside himself when he remember that someone had dare to hurt this hatchling, which looks like she's too thin and smaller for her age.

"I-I'm Joy.., sir.." Joy said. Eglor smiled and said...

"Welcome to Chima, Joy" Eglor said, kindly.

While at the Lion City, Thomas, who wears silver vest, silver tie, white long sleeves shirt, black pants, black socks, and black shoes, just woke up and was surprised to see Longtooth.

"Hello there, little fella. Say, what's your name?" Longtooth asked gently. He had told Lagravis about Thomas, and Lagravis asked him to bring Thomas to him when he woke up and feel much better.

"T-Thomas..." Thomas said. Longtooth was amazed with his pair red eyes, because it looks like an emerald or blood colour of red.

"Well Thomas, my king wants to meet you when you already feel better and okay. Are you want to meet him now?" Longtooth asked. Cristopher had told Thomas to explain everything about their circumtances to stay at Chima, so he told him to talk to their leader.

Thomas nodded and get up from bed. He followed Longtooth to Lagravis throne. There's a young lion who is with Lagravis that Thomas didn't recognized, considering he just woke up.

"Ah, hello there young Flylanders. How do you feel?" Lagravis asked kindly.

"Hello, King Lagravis. I'm fine, thank you" Thomas said politely. Lagravis nodded and then said...

"Can you tell us from the beginning, how do you end up here?" Lagravis asked.

"Well, first, I guess you know about our world that have very little female population. I'm a royal, and so does my sister. A royal shouldn't have a daughter. They consider it as a disgrace to the family. Well, only my father and my oldest brother who think like that. My mom, my second older brother, and me don't think like they do. We know that we are equal to each other. But since my father and oldest brother have more power than we do, they used to beat up my twin sister. Say, I came here with her.., where is she?!" Thomas said, franticly for the last part.

"Thomas!" Joy said suddenly. She flew in and hug her twin brother. Thomas was surprised, but happy that Joy is finally with him again. With Joy, Eglor, Ewald, and Eris came in too.

"I see you dropped at the Eagle Spire" Laval said, who is the young lion that Thomas didn't recognized. But they all went silent when they see that Joy has mismatched wings colour. The lions and the eagles, except Eglor, also recognized her mismatch eyes colour, and her hair have two colours. Now they know why Joy's and Thomas' father and oldest brother hate her so much. Because she is a hybrid and have to use the hood of shame. Thomas noticed their reaction and said...

"I guess you finally figured out why they treated her that way" Thomas said. All the eagles and lions nodded sadly. They knew about the Flylanders history, that's why they knew that they didn't really tolerate differences that much.

"Right, but I guess you still have something to tell us about?" Lagravis asked. Thomas nodded and said...

"Well, Joy could die if they continue their beating at her. Usually my mother always protect her, but..she passed away a year ago. My father and my oldest brother's beating at her become much worse. My second older brother knew that she will die if this continue on, so he asked me to accompany her to Chima.." Thomas said, but was cut off by Joy's disappointed and sad face.

"Christopher asked you to do this?" Joy looked at Thomas in disbelief and sad. Thomas understand why she's upset, so he said...

"Yes, but it's not.." Thomas tried to say but was cut off by Joy who's backing up to the entrance of the chima pool. Joy was upset because she thought that Thomas willingly go with her to Chima. But Thomas do willing, but Joy thinks that he only do it because Christopher asked him to do it.

"But you said..." Joy was already upset. When she touched the wall, there's ice coming out from her hand. It freeze little part of the wall, right where she touched it.

Joy gasped and look at the others fearfully. She can see that the eagles and lions were very surprised seeing the ice. Joy looks so scared and then she ran away outside. Eglor wanted to go after her, but Thomas stopped him by saying...

"Don't go after her.. She will be back soon" Thomas said.

"But... What's causing that ice, Thomas? Aren't you royals can release your power when you already have full control of it?" Lagravis asked. The others look at Thomas too.

"I think you have twist information here.. We royals have our power since we were born. But it's depend in us, whether we can control our power or not. Joy still can't control her power yet, so she will only release her power when she was emotional or her emotion is unstable or uncontrollable" Thomas said while went to the wall where the ice is formed.

"While me and my brothers already can control our powers" Thomas said, while melting the ice.

"What is your power?" Laval asked, curiously.

"Wind. Or air. My brother Christopher purposely sent me to go with Joy to this world because only wind that can melt her ice" Thomas said.

"Why? Isn't fire melt ice too?" Laval asked, confuse.

"Not ice power I suppose. You can only fight a power with a power, depends who's stronger I guess" Thomas said, when he finally melt the ice completely.

"But, how wind melt ice?" Eris asked.

"Hot air. One thing I learned that useful when Joy freeze something she isn't suppose too" Thomas said.

"So.. I guess her ice power is different from what the ice tribe used to use?" Laval asked.

"I guess so" Eris said.

"I'll go and look for Joy then" Eglor said and then fly off outside.


	2. Father : Chapter 2

**To nightshroud96** : sorry if I made you confuse. Hope you enjoy this one. Razar is just a minor character in this fanfiction and I'm sorry too that Razar didn't appear in this chapter like I said before.

 **Father** **:** **Chapter** **2**

Eglor went out and fly up. He doesn't have to look for long since he can see that Joy went to sit at the rock, which Laval and Cragger call 'the Forever Rock'. He flew down and sit next to her. He noticed that Joy is sniffling and knew instantly that she's just've been crying. He rubbed her back comfortingly, which make Joy noticed his presence. But Joy didn't say anything and let the comforting hand or claw, comforts her. Because she hasn't feel that kind of comfort since a year ago after her mother died.

After a moment of silence, Eglor decided to try his luck and try to talk to her...

"You okay?" Eglor asked, which in return makes Joy confuse.

"What do you mean?" Joy asked.

"Are you hurt? I mean, after releasing that ice power. Or are you tired?" Eglor said. There's a hint of concern in his voice, which was noticed by Joy. She chuckled a little before she said...

"You're awfully worried, aren't you? You're the first one to actually worry about that. I'm fine, thank you. But if my father finds out.., he will take a beating out of me.." Joy said, fearfully at the last part. Eglor noticed it and rubbed her back again, to calm her down. It did the trick and Joy let her guard down a little.

"Of course I am worry. After seeing those bruises of yours and...hearing your family history.., especially your father's and your eldest brother's... It's just not right.." Eglor said, still rubbing Joy's back comfortingly. Joy was confused though.

"Oh..that..., you actually didn't have to take all the problem to try to cure my bruises.. They eventually will heal up themselves" Joy said. She still longingly stared straight up with a blank face. Eglor knew what she means and he fears it the most. It means that she didn't really care anymore about her hurt body and eventually feel care less and numb about the pain. She just want to end it, once and for all.

"You didn't think about ending your life, right Little Hatchling?" Eglor said. Joy noticed the concerned in his voice and the name he'd call her.

"Why not?" Joy asked blankly and innocently like a 7 year old would. She is 7 year old afterall.

"Well, it's not right to end your life. Besides, you're here now, your father and your eldest brother can't go after you, and your second older brother and your twin brother bring so much effort to bring you here so that you can live as a normal 7 year old would. With no abusing and healthy environment. Don't you think that you're just going to waste your brothers effort to bring you here, just so that you can end your life? They won't want that and neither do I, Little Hatchling" Eglor explained.

"I suppose so..." Joy said. "But why are you so concern about me?" Joy asked innocently.

"That's simple. Because you're a hatchling. And we, eagles value hatchlings more than anything. Even more than books" Eglor said. Which wasn't a surprise since he is an eagle.

"Oh... Okay.." Joy said.

"Now, come on then. Let's go back to the Lion City. Your twin brother is waiting for you" Eglor said. Joy nodded. Both of them spread their wings and fly off to the Lion City. They went to the throne room, or rather the chi pool and saw that Laval, Lagravis, Longtooth, Eris, Ewald, and Thomas are still there.

"Joy!" Thomas said and then hugged his little twin sister, right after she landed. Joy look at her twin brother with a guilty look. She knew that her brother mean well and always be there for her.

"So... Do you want to try the animal sound now?" Lagravis asked the two Flylanders.

"What animal sound?" Joy asked.

"To decide. Us Flylanders, can make a perfect animal sound, of animal that's perfect to look after us. The legend said, that an orphan Flylanders will try to make an animal sound, to decide, which tribe of the Chima who will adopt them" Thomas explained.

"Oh.., okay.." Joy said.

"How about you go first, Thomas?" Longtooth said. Thomas nodded. He tried to make the animal sound. And soon, he roared like a lion would.

"You're belong with the lions then, Thomas" Lagravis said, kindly.

"You're next, Joy" Eglor said.

"B-But, I can't..." Joy said nervously.

"Sure you can. Just try it" Eglor said encouraging her. Joy took a deep breath and let out an animal sound. Soon enough, she screeched like an eagle would. The eagles smiled at that and Ewald said...

"Welcome to the Eagle tribe, Joy" Ewald said, kindly. But Joy and Thomas shared a fearfull look. Eglor and Longtooth noticed them and asked...

"What's wrong Little Hatchling?" Eglor asked Joy.

"Yeah, what's wrong, Thomas?" Longtooth asked Thomas. Both Joy and Thomas shared another look before Thomas said...

"But...if she's with the eagles, and I'm with the lions... Isn't that means we're going to be separated with each other?" Thomas said. Even though they're happy with their new family, they're not happy to be separated with each other.

"Don't worry. You two can still see each other every day. Since both of you can fly, you can both meet with each other anytime, and anywhere" Eris said, trying to cheer them up.

"Really?" Thomas and Joy said in unison.

"Sure are" Eglor said with a smile.

"Besides, you two are inseparable!" Laval said, smile too. With this, Joy and Thomas shared a little smile.

"Now, shall we take you to your new home, Joy?" Ewald said. Joy look at him and then look at Thomas. Thomas get the hint and then said...

"Don't worry. We'll meet up again tomorrow. You need to adapt to your new home first" Thomas said.

"Okay.., but I have one question though.." Joy said, a little unsure.

"What is it?" Eris asked.

"If we both can make the animal sounds.., isn't that means we break our bonds with our dad? So we are call orphans? Because as far as I know, only orphans that can make animal sounds of Chima's tribes" Joy said. Thomas look at her with realization. It does mean that he and Joy already break their bonds with their abusive father, so they can live in Chima.

"Well... I guess it doesn't matter for now, right? Now, we just need to focus on healing your traumatize mental and the bruises and cuts on your body" Thomas said. Joy look down and didn't dare to meet the others gaze on her, which voicing their concern and shock to hear what Thomas just said.

"Yeah.., I guess so..." Joy said.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow Thomas. You need to rest for now, Joy" Eglor said. Joy nodded obeyly. She did feel tired after all the events that happened in one day. So Joy waved Thomas a good bye and then fly with Eglor, Ewald, and Eris, to the Eagle Spire.

Joy followed Eglor to his home and sleep on his bed because he wants her to. At midnight, Joy woke up from a nightmare, where her abusive father come and get her to beat her up. Joy's cries woke Eglor up, even though Joy tried hard to reduce her tears into sniffles. But her dream is so scary and like a memory, so she can't help but to feel scared. Eglor didn't blame her. He even glad that he wake up, so he can help comforting the Little Hatchling.

"Sorry to wake you.. I didn't mean to disturb your sleep..." Joy said through her crying. Eglor feel bad seeing her crying. He rubbed her back comfortingly and whispered some comforting words. Joy took some comfort in this and eventually, her cries turn into sniffles. Eglor already took some thinking time when comforting Joy since this morning. He said...

"Joy.., would you like to be my little hatchling?" Eglor asked. Joy was surprised beyond belief. She thought that if somebody wants to adopt a child, she will be the last of the last to be pick or even think of.

"Really? You mean it?" Joy asked. She still traumatized with her real father. But she wants to experience the feel of having a 'real' father that acts like a real one. She knew deep inside that Eglor isn't an abusive tipe or a rude one. In her opinion, Eglor is a type of father she wants to have in years of her life.

"Of course I do. I love you already as my own. And I will take care of you and won't abandon you or abuse you" Eglor said. Which was really from his deepest heart and honesty. Joy took a minute before she smiled and said...

"I like the sound of that.. Dad.." Joy said, carefully because she doesn't know how Eglor will react. But Eglor reaction surprised her, when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and hug her comfortingly and lovingly. Joy smiled and she hug back. She misses this kind of interaction with her mother, and Eglor seems to replace her mother or even...

Become her real father...

A.N : took a while to do this one, but I happy with this chapter. See you in the next one!


End file.
